You Will Not Have A Boyfriend For A Long Time
by Keiraun
Summary: A little ficcy about Leena's love life! Shocking revelations about Lisa, Nikki, and the Glenn-beating Riddel, go Riddel BEAT THAT GLENN with that sharp stick! **Chapter Two now UP!** Answering infinite questions, can Karsh scrub? Can Norris dance? ENJOY!
1. Or Riddel will BEAT Me... ::cringe::

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You Will Not Have A Boyfriend For a Long Time"   
------------------------------------------------------------- 

---Leena's POV 

Ok, It's a normal day. So, considering you are here to listen, I want to tell you about MY love life, as nonexistent that might be. Ok, I'll start from the beginning. 

It all began when I met this cute guy. His name was Serge. He was from this alternate universe and was this guy I had a crush on when I was six except he was a little more, hmmm, alive per say. He was such a hotty now! Ok, so I decide to follow him on his adventures, remembering all my romance novels that say he will fall madly in love with me. Sounds easy huh? 

OF COURSE NOT. 

I follow this guy to Termina where I see my best friend. Knowing that he was MINE she started to hit on him, and the sad part is, he was more interested in HER then ME. Totally not fair huh? So, when he leaves I go up to her, and we get a big fight and she throws me out! How not cool! 

Luckily, I thought, a couple minutes earlier I eyed this outrageously handsome knight.   
  


---Glenn's POV 

Oh, how did I meet Leena? Well, when I was at the the flower booth I tried to buy some bellflowers. Of course there were none there. So, Leena, this blue haired guy named Serge, and this scary scare-crow thing were just behind me STARING at me, which I of course found suspicious. 

So, I walk back to Dario's shrine thinking about how to tell Riddel how I didn't get the bellflowers. I knew she would probably beat me with a stick for it. Riddel is SCARY! Well, anyway, I just walk up and prepare myself for her cruel put-downs. 

"Riddel, I couldn't...." I murmured. 

"You hoo! Over here!" This pretty red head who I later learned was Leena called. She was waving a bellflower above her head. _JUST MY CHANCE_! I think, walking over to her. I turn on my classic Glenn charm. 

"Excuse me ma'am," I say, "would you please mind letting me have that bellflower?" 

"Sure, you can have it." she says outstretching the flower. I reach, and she pulls it away. "70 G." 

"WHAT?!" I yell. That's 10 times the price I ussually pay for a bellflower! 

"Glenn, what are you doing?" Riddel groans at me. I forgot. I need the flower or Riddel will beat me. I sigh. 

"Fine fine. Here you go." I hand the girl the money, and she then hands me the bellflower. 

"Pleasure doing business with you hon." She say pocketing my pay check. 

I then begin to think, _What a concieted witch_!   
  


---Leena's POV 

So, all said and done we meet up with this girl with this bad arse accent. And of course Serge has the half dressed slut come with us. So, now we are looking for a way to break into Viper Manor. After a few battles and some traveling, we meet up with Nikki, the famous rock star. 

I, of course, did the thing any sane girl would do.   
  


---Nikki's POV 

So, I'm like in the woods and junk, and this guy named Serge comes and like rescues me. Yeah. And he's with these two hot babes and I'm like, WOAH! CHA-CHING BABY! 

Then, he makes the girl with the nice voice go away and I meet this chick Leena. She is like super weird man! Se talks all the time and I'm like, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL!? 

So, she's all 'Ohhhhh I'm so WONDERFUL don't you just love me!?' 

And I'm like 'No way.'   
  


---Lenna's POV 

So, a whole day, three guys, no luck. I guess that old fortune reading hag was right when she said, "you will not have a boyfriend for a long time" 

Ok, all guys out there, make sure to drop me a line! 

You know you need me! 

Oh, and just for starters, I'm alergic to orchids. Hee hee.   
  
  
  


~~~Fin 

Ok, guys. That's my first attempt at a   
CC humor. Hope you liked it. I am   
thinking of a later chapter which includes   
Leena ad her antics on Karsh, Norris,   
and Doc. See ya soon! 

Godspeed, ya'll!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Poker is Bad For Dating, Nani Nani Noooo...

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You Will Not Have A Boyfriend For a Long Time"   
------------------------------------------------------------- 

---Leena's POV 

Once again here's a normal day. And since your back again I thought I'd go into my latest love troubles. Okay? Good. Well, of course you know these guys right? There's Karsh, the super cute Dragoon Deva. Then, of course Norris the leader of Black Wind who is probably the best dressed guy of the group. And last there's Doc, and he's this surfer doctor guy. 

You want to know the whole chain of events? Cool! 

Well, Serge got changed into this cat guy, real bad stuff, so I went home. He comes back as a person and I follow him on my quest to meet every cute guy in El Nido. 

So, he has recruited this whole new bunch of guys! Lucky me! 

First, I scope out this guy Karsh.   


---Karsh's POV 

Oh, me and Leena? Two words for you, Simply Impossible. She is one scary chick. Scarier then Riddel and Luccia combined! I've drawn an amazing conclusion, Serge collects scary women as a hobby. 

How did Leena and I first meet? Well, I lost a bet to Norris and I had to polish his boat. Last time I'll ever play cards. I lost three weeks pay and I had to polish a boat on my day off. Anyway, she offered to help. I was grateful. Then, she started talking. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She went on and on and on for about an hour before I finished. 

I actually wished that Serge had sent me to the Arbiter of Time with Steena and Guile. Well, maybe not, who know what those two were doing..... So anyway I guess I might date Leena, if I was drunk or crazy. 

If you are an insane guy, Leena's the obbsessive and scary girl for you.   
  


---Leena's POV 

I really think I won Karsh over, but he's really not my type. But then, there's Norris. Oh yeah he's the hottest guy in the whole team. These great blue eyes and charming attitude. I mean, WOW!   


---Norris' POV 

Leena? What about her. Oh. Really? That's quite interesting. You need to know how we met? Alright, as you wish. 

Well, after I beat Karsh at poker, I made him scrub my boat. Everyone was either on the Invincible or at the Arbiter of Time so I was in my room at the Termina inn when Karsh introduced me to the girl. I, of course, offered to take her to dinner. I seldom meet women, and when I do the are either terrbily ugly Porre soldiers or the scary women Serge brings to us...' 

So, she and I are in this really expensive restaurant in Termina. Not only did she order the most expensive meal on the menu she then orderred the biggest sundae and then she wished to go to the dance hall. I, of course agreed even though my pockets were almost dry. 

While we were dancing she probably broke three of my toes. I walked her home and then she made sure to tell me the food was mediocre. 

Sadly, this wasn't even my worst date. One time I went out with Luccia and she basically strapped me to a table, gave me some inject and took a few x-rays.... 

Would I go out with her again? I don't know, but I'll just avoid her for now......   
  


---Leena's POV 

Ok, my date with Norris wasn't too great, but hey, it's something. Much better then me and Doc.   
  


---Doc's POV 

I really gotta tell you, that Leena girl is strange. She caught the Zenan Flu, then she wouldn't stop hitting on me as I treated her. Man! Isn't that weird? Well, she is one strange girl, but who could blame her. Ain't I a stud? I mean, the surfer accent and beach bum outfit? Radical, man! 

*Cough Cough* Sorry about that. Orlha said she's hurt me next time I talked like that. She said I should speak properly, like Norris. And no more surfing. God, what we men will do for a pretty girl...   
  


---Leena's POV 

Well, that's it. No love for me. But hey, let's read some of the letters we got sent, there might be some cute guys out there that want me! 

'Dear Leena,   
My name is Skelly. I'm 32, and I'm kind of... well dead.   
But, anyway, you seem nice, wanna go out sometime?   
Well, I've got a good job too! I'm a dead clown. I'm   
really not a bad guy, honest. Well, I do live with my   
grandma, but that's not a turn off... is it?' 

Eww. Next letter. 

'We are aliens.   
Give us all your coffee.   
Nani Nani Noo Noo!   
Beep beep beep!!!!!' 

Um, one more. 

'Leena! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT!   
Oi mate! I'll get you and chop yer hair off! ARGH!   
Serge is mine and you have to walk home. ALL   
ALONE. In the DARK. HA. HA HA HA HA HA.   
HA! Well, I'll sneak up when you least suspect it and   
BAMB! No hair for you.   
Signed, Kid' 

Okay. That's it. I'm out of here. 

Bye all, come and visit Arni sometime!   


~~~Fin   


Well, that's chapter two. Last chapter.   
I hope you liked it! Good wishes to   
ya'll; love, prosperity, and happiness. 

Godspeed all! and please REVIEW!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
